


Tattooed Ring (The Rumours That Never Started)

by Kimium



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: A little bit of flirting, A little bit of liberties with the timeline, Already Married, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Post Petrification/Canon timeline, Slight Canon Divergence, Smoking, Tattoos, mention of nudity, pre petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One Shot. Pre Petrification (and some canon timeline)."Stanley finished his stretching and smoothed his uniform, frowning at his gloves. The fabric had twisted slightly and was clinging awkwardly. Pulling the fabric off, Stanley flexed his fingers, allowing the heat from his hands to escape. Slapping the gloves against his thigh, as though it would dislodge any dust or dirt from them, Stanley was about to put them back on when he caught Dr. Brody’s gaze, complete with a half-raised eyebrow. Stanley opened his mouth to tell Dr. Brody that, yes, smacking his gloves against his leg was a proven method of dislodging dirt and dust when the doctor spoke thoughtfully.“I didn’t know you were married.”Stanley has his wedding ring tattooed on his finger. OR: In where the Petrification event stops rumours about Stanley's love life from fully developing.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Tattooed Ring (The Rumours That Never Started)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!
> 
> This is my first time writing for Dr. Stone and I'm super excited! While I do like a lot of characters, I caught myself wondering how the meeting before being petrified went with Xeno and Stanley. Canonically they are childhood best friends and while that may not mean they stayed close in the years I decided to ignore that. Childhood best friends are a trope I love with all my heart and soul. Plus, Stanley is very loyal to Xeno in the manga so I decided to just run with "they're childhood best friends who got married" trope.
> 
> I left some notes at the bottom of my thoughts but in general: Don't worry too much about the timeline (or the finer details to how some things/operations work). I did try my best to follow the canon events but some of it was up to my interpretation. For more detail to my thought process you can check the end notes!
> 
> Anyways, please feel free to leave kudos and or comments! Those always make my day! Also, if you want to check my tumblr out/message me there the link is right [HERE](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Warm pastel and pink light washed over the horizon, spreading between the thin wispy white clouds. A bit of dark blue and purple still clung to the edges, the last remnants of the night remaining. Leaning against the trunk of a rather tall tree, Stanley dug into his pocket for his box of cigarettes. With practiced motions he lit one and inhaled, closing his eyes for a brief moment, before exhaling slowly into the morning. The smoke curled around the cool morning air, visible for a flash before vanishing from sight. Idly tapping his fingers on his free hand against his thigh Stanley stared out into the open field.

Working for the military had its ups and downs like all jobs, though perhaps more downs than most places. In particular the isolation of the military base certainly was on the down side. Besides the obvious reason of isolation and inconvenience (the nearest town was a good hour to hour and fifteen-minute drive) simply being out in the middle of nowhere was a strong contender for the “down” side of the job. Wild life flourished and grew all around them, not hindered by buildings or roads, unless one counted the packed dirt and gravel road that sprawled in a twisted, bumpy line. In Stanley’s opinion the road did not count but that was a matter not worth debating. What actually stood out in the wilderness was their military base, with its hastily put together buildings, tents, and wire fence that spanned in a calculated rectangle around the perimeter of the base. Like a blister on a foot, the camp screamed unnatural in the middle of nature. Or maybe that was just because it was a military camp and government operations couldn’t escape the underlining tinge of “is this one-hundred-percent necessary?” that accompanied it like a leech on its unfortunate victim.

Taking another deep inhale of his cigarette Stanley exhaled out and dug once more into his pocket, pulling out a pocket watch. Unnecessary and a bit clunky, yes, but Stanley didn’t mind when he was off duty. Smart technology was useful, but out where they were Stanley’s regular cellphone had poor reception and service and was a glorified watch anyways. Glancing at the time, Stanley noted he had a good ten minutes left to finish his cigarette and enjoy the morning air. Tucking the watch away, Stanley was about to take another drag of his cigarette when motion registered out of his peripheral. Edging his hand towards the weapon on his thigh, Stanley curled his fingers around the familiar metal. He was far enough from the base that a wild animal could sneak up on him. If he was unlucky it could be something dangerous. That thought faded a second later when a familiar hulking figure fully appeared.

Stanley’s hand dropped from his weapon and he once again leaned against the tree, blowing smoke into the air. A second later he was joined at a polite distance. Stanley angled himself carefully so he blew his smoke away from his companion.

“Dr. Brody.”

“Stanley, thought I’d find you here.”

Finishing his cigarette, Stanley gave one last exhale of smoke into the air. “This view is nice.”

“Never really pegged you as a wild life type of guy.”

Stanley shrugged, “It doesn’t really matter in the end. It’s quiet here and that’s what counts.”

“Right. Not a sound for miles. Unless you count the crows in the morning.”

Stanley half coughed a laugh away and offered a small smile. “So, what brings you here?”

“Can’t a guy have a friendly chat with a fellow co-worker?” Dr. Brody chuckled before he jerked a hand towards the base. “We have some news that the higher ups want to talk about with everyone. I volunteered to come grab you.”

“A mission?” Stanley straightened himself up. “Besides what we usually do around here?”

“Apparently.” A shrug was offered in apology. “I don’t know the details yet but from the sound of things it’s rather important.”

“Great," Stanley drawled, moving away from the tree and stretching his arms over his head. “Isn’t that how it usually is?” He twisted his middle a bit, groaning with relief when some of his bones cracked.

“Such is the nature of work,” Dr. Brody gave a soft but hearty laugh.

“True.”

Stanley finished his stretching and smoothed his uniform, frowning at his gloves. The fabric had twisted slightly and was clinging awkwardly. Pulling the fabric off, Stanley flexed his fingers, allowing the heat from his hands to escape. Slapping the gloves against his thigh, as though it would dislodge any dust or dirt from them, Stanley was about to put them back on when he caught Dr. Brody’s gaze, complete with a half-raised eyebrow. Stanley opened his mouth to tell Dr. Brody that, yes, smacking his gloves against his leg was a proven method of dislodging dirt and dust when the doctor spoke thoughtfully.

“I didn’t know you were married.”

The unexpected words smacked against the side of Stanley’s head lightly and for a moment his brain stopped and derailed at Dr. Brody’s words. Opening his mouth slightly Stanley stared for another second before his brain clicked back into gear. He stared at his hand.

In the academy many horror stories were told about jewelry, rings included. Stanley could still vividly see the PowerPoint slide and the images on it. Their instructor had informed them that they were all authentic and Stanley was certain most of his fellow cadets around him lost their appetites at best and wanted to throw up at worst. Stanley, however remembered freezing and immediately texting Xeno over the class break, a bit of disappointment clinging in his mind. Naturally the solution Xeno instantly proposed wasn’t an unheard of one and when Stanley had his time off, they went together to the parlour.

“Oh,” Stanley flexed his left hand again, as though the simple dark tattooed band would disappear. “Yeah, I am.”

“That’s lovely,” Dr. Brody smiled. “It’s tough, isn’t it? Being away from your loved ones.”

Stanley tugged his gloves back over his hand before walking back to camp, Dr. Brody following beside him. Immediately Xeno flashed in his mind, complete with his cool inquisitive eyes and lab coat.

“Yeah, it is. Though both of our respective jobs are very busy. Long time a part is natural for us.”

“I see. That certainly makes it easier. I on the other hand certainly take any opportunity to message my wife and kid.”

Stanley hummed and silence fell over them. Soon the base came into view, the guards at the gates saluting politely to them as they entered. As soon as they were inside Dr. Brody took the lead and Stanley followed him into the building. Weaving through the familiar, starkly lit hallways, Dr. Brody stopped in front of a room labeled “MEETING ROOM ONE”. Knocking politely, he waited a second before opening it.

Inside the room had the bare essentials: a large table and chairs and a screen for projecting. Sitting at the table were the usual brass though seeing Luna with Carlos and Max sitting stiffly at one side almost made Stanley raise an eyebrow before turning his gaze away. It wasn’t up to him who was invited to the meeting. Giving a polite nod to the rest of the people, Stanley made his way in and sat down quietly. A moment later the lights dimmed and the screen flickered to life. Stanley glanced up to see a picture of a National Park. He frowned. What was going on?

“The following has been deemed classified.” Great, when were their missions and debriefing not considered classified? The screen then flashed to another slide and the details of the mission came up. Stanley blinked. They were leaving so soon? “You’ve been requested to go to a DARPA Tech Expo in this National Park.”

A… DARPA Tech Expo. Simple enough but in the simple things lies tended to hide. Stanley narrowed his eyes and leaned back into the chair. Why would DARPA suddenly announce this “Expo” at the last moment? The answer was obvious and the sloppy nature of attempting to cover up what the real mission was made Stanley’s fingers twitch, desperate to hold a cigarette and take another smoke. The higher ups were attempting to hide something from them. Why? What was the point especially if they were going to do it in such a half-assed way? Or more importantly why when within twenty-four hours they’d know what was up regardless? Stanley highly doubted they were being sent along to simply play bodyguard or something equally as mundane. Something was happening, something complex, unknown, and potentially dangerous. All the ingredients of an on coming headache.

This was going to be more complicated than it needed to be, wasn’t it?

~

Stanley stared out the window of the helicopter for a second, watching the base disappear as it grew smaller and smaller. Once the scenery was nothing but densely packed trees and mountains, Stanley turned his attention to the rest of his team. Across from him Luna was very blatantly fidgeting, her gaze cast downward at her feet. Carlos and Max were attempting to say something to her but with the noise of the helicopter it was lost to the wind. Dr. Brody was idly wiping his sunglasses with a spare cloth, which he tucked neatly into his suit jacket pocket the moment he finished. The rest of Stanley’s crew were sitting still, professional and quiet.

Well, not as though they could talk a lot with the noise. Stanley reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch. If everything ran smoothly, they’d arrive at the National Park by mid afternoon. The National Park. Stanley half scowled to himself and stuffed the watch back into his pocket. Travel was a part of the job, but the paper-thin reasoning behind the National Park as their meeting point still rubbed in all the wrong ways inside his head. The truth was so poorly hidden yet Stanley couldn’t pinpoint the truth.

Closing his eyes, Stanley inhaled and exhaled slowly. Inside his head he could see Xeno standing there, scolding him for not cobbling together the facts.

First and foremost, the National Park wasn’t picked at random. Just like their military base, it too was in an isolated area, away from a city or somewhere over populated. This meant the classified nature wasn’t simply due to the sensitive nature of working in the military. Whatever they were dealing with could be dangerous. Dangerous enough that if something went wrong no one wanted collateral damage.

Next, Stanley’s outfit. He had been asked to change into something a little more formal, clean and tidy. Dr. Brody was wearing a proper suit and even Luna, Carlos, and Max were dressed nicely. This meant more top brass and people to impress. The nature of this mission also was something higher ups were concerned about. Due to what reason, Stanley could only guess. Money or maybe due to the danger factor were the top two contenders for the “why”.

Finally, the quick nature of the mission being thrown on them implied a panicked factor. Time was an important element and acting fast was in their favour. Was the dangerous element potentially on a timer itself? Or was it a public relations factor?

Stanley groaned and shook his head. Whatever the details he’d know soon enough. It was a shame he couldn’t simply demand the answers from his higher ups or even ask Xeno for his opinion.

Xeno. Stanley glanced out of the corner of his eye towards Dr. Brody, who was looking out the window, before carefully tugging at his glove, staring at his hand. The dark tattooed ring stood out starkly, only running around the top part of his hand. Idly Stanley traced his finger along the inked skin, not feeling a difference in the tattoo to his non tattooed skin. When this sham of a mission was over and he had time off he’d be able to see Xeno. Perhaps only then Xeno would take a proper break. They could sleep in, experiment with some new blend of coffee that Xeno had either discovered or concocted himself, and laze around the house. Maybe they could go on a walk and Xeno would eventually lead them to one of the many science museums in the area and show the new exhibit he had no doubt scouted weeks before. Stanley could also eat real food, not hastily put together rations or canned goods.

What a dream. Stanley half smiled to himself and quickly put his glove back on before allowing his mind to half daze off and half keep attention to their journey. When the helicopter finally landed at their destination Stanley felt both awake and exhausted. Standing up quickly the moment it was deemed safe to do so, he exited and immediately lit a cigarette, enjoying the rush to his system. No one said anything though Luna half turned away, her nose wrinkling slightly. Stanley almost felt bad for the girl but his need for a smoke outweighed his sympathy.

“Commander, your orders?” One of his people asked at his side.

Stanley took a quick exhale and glanced around the park. Tents and tables were set up and already some security detail was patrolling the area. Around them was more trees, nature, and silence. Still, one could never be under prepared and Stanley wasn’t part of an elite team because they were sloppy or complacent. According to their debriefing the official “Expo” wasn’t going to begin. At least not for another few hours. Scouting the area was proper and familiarizing themselves was obviously a must. Then food since Stanley would rather drop dead of embarrassment than have a mistake happen because someone happened to be hungry. Finally, and the most irritating part, Stanley would have to plan his smoke breaks since while he couldn’t care less if the higher ups didn’t like his habit, if they complained it would be a headache.

A headache on top of another headache. Just great. Stanley quickly finished off his cigarette and steeled himself for a long day.

~

It was only when Stanley had deemed step one of their preparation complete and they had moved into step two, which was finally eating some food, did Stanley finally receive a proper cup of coffee. Inhaling the smell deeply, Stanley cupped the drink delicately in one hand and savoured the heat. In front of him, curtesy of the park, was a simple but hearty looking meal. Nothing fancy but Stanley wasn’t going to be picky.

Familiarizing and scouting the area had gone as smoothly as expected, though Luna hadn’t looked too pleased when they spotted some rather big bugs scuttling around on the ground. Thankfully Luna didn’t scream but the look on her face had clearly suggested she had strongly considered hysterics as an option. Stanley had withheld reminding her that they were in a National Park and it was to be expected to see bugs and other animals around. Even with the park’s clearing and hints of human civilization nothing was fully built and secure. Of course, they were in a section offed area of the park but Stanley didn’t anticipate much more to be present regardless. The most secure structure was the office building which was more of a few office rooms masquerading as a building and the tents. Being exposed to the elements was clearly going to be a requirement for the mission. While certainly a little annoying (mainly due to the glaring light from the setting sun) being outside meant Stanley could subtly leave for a smoke and not out right excuse himself (which was a small win). 

Gripping the cup of coffee tightly, Stanley brought it to his lips and took a long sip. Closing his eyes for a second Stanley allowed the heat to circle through him before he set the cup down and glanced at his food. His stomach subtly rumbled and Stanley automatically reached for his gloves, tugging them off. Setting them beside his elbow, Stanley was about to reach for his cutlery when Dr. Brody plopped down beside him with a heavy thump, bright smile on his face. Stanley’s elbow cleanly jabbed into the doctor’s side and Stanley frowned, reaching back.

“Apologies, Doctor.”

“It’s never a problem, Commander.” Dr. Brody grinned, adjusting himself so he wasn’t as much in Stanley’s way. “Besides, it’s my fault.”

He then laughed loud enough for everyone around them to glance their way. Stanley sighed under his breath and reached for his fork with one hand and for his coffee with the other. Under the light of the sun and everyone’s gazes directed at them Stanley’s skin prickled. Eyes widened and very unsubtly stared downward at Stanley’s hand. Mouths half opened and shut, nothing coming out. Eyes ripped away with a speed that was dictated by guilt and surprise. Luna even half leaned forward, as though she needed to get a better look.

“You’re married?” She blurted out and a second later her cheeks burned a dark pink. “Sorry.”

Stanley took a second to look at Luna. Her arms were tightly at her sides, her hands probably bunching up into the fabric of her dress. If Stanley remembered correctly Luna had been on base due to her medical program and technically wasn’t a soldier or enlisted in the military. Meaning, her question merely broke social graces and not anything serious. Pausing, Stanley glanced down at his hand and the inked ring on his finger. For everyone else the thin line of professionalism wrapped around them hastily, offering a paper-thin protective layer from potential questions. Glancing back up he noted Luna’s face had darkened to red.

“It’s fine.” Stanley offered as a saving grace for her blurted words. “And yes I am.” Simple. To the point.

Luna’s chest visibly dropped with her exhaled breath. Stanley carefully pulled his gaze away and moved his left hand down the cup a little bit more, as if that would ward him from any more questions. Dr. Brody however had the audacity to give a crooked smile. Stanley shot a glare and began to eat. The doctor shot another cheeky smile but allowed the topic to silently drop. Stanley devoured his meal in record time before standing up, taking his coffee cup in his hand.

Not for the first time that day Stanley cursed the entire mission and pulled out his pocket watch. Six-thirty. Guests would be arriving soon. Time to drink his coffee before Stanley had to play nice.

As if according to schedule, once Stanley finished his coffee people began to arrive. Some of them were by car others by private helicopter. Standing to the side, Stanley watched as a variety of people from politicians to medical professionals, to top scientists swarmed the area. However, to his surprise an entire team of professional, private chefs also arrived. Resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow, Stanley mentally cursed out the rich and their need for convenience. Tugging at his uniform Stanley straightened his back and circled the perimeter, idly catching bits of conversation but nothing of importance.

The sun soon set, covering the area in a thick blanket of darkness. Lights came on, starkly white and bright, casting harsh shadows in the area. People were still arriving, all of them just as important as the other. Stanley narrowed his eyes. Just what on Earth was going on? A gust of wind breezed past Stanley, as though it wanted to drag Stanley out of his thoughts. Glancing upward and turning to the direction of the wind Stanley watched as yet another helicopter touched down. A few minutes later the door opened and Stanley was suddenly very glad he had finished his coffee.

Even at a distance Stanley could see the crisp lines of Xeno’s suit, the white shirt contrasting with the pitch-black coat. The tie, a subtly patterned blue one was tied perfectly at his throat. In his hand was a metal case that gleamed a harsh silver into the night. Their eyes met a second later, as if Xeno had sensed Stanley’s staring and a smirk curled up barely at the ends of his mouth. Shock was the only thing stopping Stanley from rolling his eyes. A beat later Xeno dismissed whoever he had been talking to politely and began to follow some other man in a suit towards a tent on the side. Their eyes lingered for a long as possible before Xeno’s angle forced him to break contact. His message was clear.

The mystery, if possible, was thickening fast. After all there was little reason for Xeno, a NASA scientist to be in the same area as Stanley while at work. Setting his very empty coffee cup on one of the tables, Stanley walked over towards the same tent Xeno had disappeared into. Making sure to keep doing his rounds and appear to not hover Stanley only had to wait a few minutes before Xeno walked out of the tent. The brief case was still in his hand. Stanley raised an eyebrow at that.

“Good evening, Stanley.” Xeno very politely said, tone cool and distant. “Or, should I call you Commander Snyder?”

Stanley’s lips twitched, “It doesn’t really matter.”

“Oh? Not worried about the lack of professionalism? Or potential rumours? Humanity is naturally curious.”

Leveling a look, Stanley stared at Xeno for a moment. “Do you want me to call you Dr. Wingfield?”

Xeno laughed softly and took a step forward, touching Stanley’s arm. “Stanley it is.” His fingers curled lightly, holding Stanley close. “I’ve yet to observe this National Park. If you would?”

He wanted Stanley to escort him around? Not that it mattered. No one was jumping to orders or instructions as to what was happening next. Stanley nodded and took Xeno’s hand into his gloved one, squeezing tightly before dropping it and half turning to face the camp.

“It would be my pleasure though I’m afraid there isn’t much to see.”

“Even the tiniest of details require some exploration. Show me around, Stanley.”

“Fine. I do need to walk the perimeter anyways.”

They began to walk, Xeno falling easily beside Stanley, keeping pace. His eyes darted around the area coolly, no doubt not just taking in the sights but also memorising the people around them and the distance they were walking. Stanley merely glanced around, catching the faces of his team, who stared back at him with blank but questioning looks. Stanley didn’t meet their gazes and instead waited until they were further in the back before turning to Xeno.

“So, what brings you here tonight?”

“Oh?” Xeno ran his eyes down Stanley’s face. “You weren’t informed of the nature of this meeting. Fed some false information.” He paused. “No doubt something mundane such as this being a DARPA Tech Expo.”

“You hit the nail on the head," Stanley muttered.

“How inelegant," Xeno scoffed. “As if people aren’t already discussing online and in person.”

“Discussing what?” Stanley asked before shaking his head. “Never mind. Answer my previous question first.”

“I’m here because they told me they require my intellect.” Xeno’s hand tightened around the metal case’s handle.

So, the nature of the meeting was science based and advanced to boot. Stanley’s eyes narrowed and his brain jumped back to the facts he’d cobbled together on their journey over to the park. Something dangerous was indeed going on and had a scientific link; a link that was unknown and a mystery. Mysteries were dangerous. Stanley’s gaze drifted to the metal case.

“What’s in the case, Xeno?”

“The current conundrum and reason for this hasty meeting.”

Oh. That was up front. Xeno was no doubt breaking clauses about confidentiality and with such a casual air. Stanley’s couldn’t help the smile that formed across his face. “Going to open the case for me, Xeno?”

Xeno smiled. “Tempting but let’s save that surprise for later. Aren’t you going to finish showing me around, Stanley?”

“Are you joking?” Stanley huffed. “You already broke at least half of some document’s confidentiality. Just go all the way.”

“You bring up a valid point, but surprises are elegant.”

“Right. I’ll remember that when planning for our anniversary.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.” Xeno softly added before he straightened his posture. “Now, let’s finish this walk around the perimeter? By my calculations it should take us another seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds.”

Stanley took one last look at the case before a smile tugged at his lips. “Very well. Have it your way.”

They continued to walk and it indeed took them seven minutes and thirty-eight seconds. Now back at the main hub of the park, people continued to mill around, gazes sliding off them. What now? Did Stanley take Xeno back to some sort of tent to wait around until the purpose behind this meeting was revealed? Turning to ask Xeno Stanley barely opened his mouth when Dr. Brody walked up to them, a pair of sunglasses on of all things. Stanley didn’t question.

“Commander,” He greeted.

“Dr. Brody. Is there something I can assist you with?”

“The higher ups are looking for a guest named Dr. Wingfield. Given the description I was given I take it you’re the Doctor?” His gaze met with Xeno’s.

“Correct, I’m Dr. Wingfield," Xeno replied. “Dr. Brody was it? It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Dr. Brody lifted his hand for a handshake. “I see you’ve been acquainted with Commander Snyder?”

Xeno politely nodded but Stanley saw the smirk under his gaze. A warm rush of amusement filled Stanley.

“I’m acquainted with him, yes. He was kind enough to show me around.” Xeno accepted the handshake.

“Show you around?” Dr. Brody’s eyebrow raised.

“Yes. It was very informative.” Xeno let go of Dr. Brody’s hand. “I can conclude you’re escorting me so we can start our meeting?”

“No, actually, it’s not quite time yet. I just thought since you are hanging around our commander you can wait with us until the brass call the meeting to properly start.”

Stanley stared. Dr. Brody gave a sly smile. “Unless you don’t want to entertain Dr. Wingfield, Commander?”

As if Stanley was going to let Xeno out of his sight unless necessary. Beside him, Stanley could feel Xeno’s laughter practically bouncing off in soft waves.

“I have no issues.”

“Excellent!”

They continued their walk through the park, Dr. Brody slowing his pace so he wasn’t too far ahead of them. A second later he turned his head and looked Stanley in the eyes.

“What was their story again?”

Stanley reached for a cigarette. “Today in this National Park, DARPA is hosting a Tech Expo. Or that’s the story anyhow.” He paused and glanced over at Xeno, who maintained a polite distant gaze with sharp eyes taking everything in. No doubt Xeno would hear sooner or later about the strange circumstances of Stanley’s unit being invited. “Doesn’t explain why our elite unit got a last-minute invite. Something smells fishy, and we’re a long way from the ocean.”

Dr. Brody stopped walking for a moment and his gaze slid to Xeno before locking onto Stanley. He cocked his head slightly, as if asking Stanley why he was being rather blunt and candid with Xeno around. Stanley stared back and tugged a cigarette out of the box. He did not light it, but regardless, he could feel Xeno’s gaze on him, brimming with affectionate distain. A beat passed before Dr. Brody continued to walk, a hearty laugh echoing out of his lips as he looked around at the people slowly gathering around them.

“Looks like we’ve got a who’s who of America’s top-notch superheroes. What kind of Expo is this?”

His question was left unanswered as they finally arrived at the space Stanley’s unit had taken over. Everyone half parted for them, glancing at Xeno with curiosity burning in their eyes. Stanley watched as Xeno offered a smile in return.

“Good evening, everyone. I’m Dr. Wingfield.”

Everyone politely echoed a “good evening” back to Xeno. Stanley’s mouth twitched into a small smile before he pressed the cigarette to his lips. Glancing around Stanley noted their semi-privacy offered by the tents around them. A few of the upper brass were hanging around, barely in sight but other than that, mostly away from prying eyes. Flickering his gaze to the metal case Stanley took the plunge.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s in the case?”

A few people’s eyes widened and the upper brass suddenly edged closer, as though Stanley’s words had tugged them over. Xeno stared at Stanley, his eyes bright with mischief and joy. Stanley’s heart twitched at the sight and the desire to tug Xeno into a hug burned in his arms. Stanley dug his hand into his pocket to pull his lighter out. As he did that Xeno turned and walked over to the table half covered by the tent. Setting the case on the table and without ceremony he opened the case, pulling out what was inside. All around him people gasped with varying degrees of startled and curious.

Stanley stared. It was a bird made of stone. Small in size, so perhaps a swallow? Xeno carefully set the bird down and tapped his finger along the head.

“This “Expo” concerns this.” It took Stanley a second to realise Xeno was also half answering Dr. Brody’s earlier question. “Terrorism via an unknown weapon or an attack by a foreign power…”

Xeno’s words raced into Stanley’s mind and he froze, his gaze darting back to the swallow. This was an act of terrorism? How? Stone swallows in itself couldn’t be a threat, especially considering how Xeno was treating it. Inhaling deeply Stanley stared at the bird. If the bird itself wasn’t a weapon then… Stanley nearly dropped his cigarette. Perhaps, Xeno meant how the stone bird was created?

“To clarify,” Xeno continued as though he was reading Stanley’s mind, “this was a real bird. It’s petrified.”

Petrified? Petrification was possible in regards to things like fossils, but that took years and the right conditions. Swallows suddenly being petrified? Stanley almost half wished the phrase “impossible” was applicable but with the stone swallow sitting right in front of him that possibility was thrown painfully out the window.

“Dr. Wingfield!” One of the top brass gasped out. “That’s still classified! Please, not out in the open like this…”

“Give it a rest.” Xeno huffed with a small roll of his eyes. “After tomorrow’s meeting of experts, the world is bound to learn of this via leaks.”

He then lifted the bird up, a smug expression dancing across his face. “As we speak multiple research facilities around the world are studying and analyzing the swallows, attempting to solve the mystery. Besides, photos of these swallows are appearing all over social media as we speak.”

The man audibly grumbled. Xeno’s smug expression grew. “Naturally I’m not just here to give an explanation on the stone swallows. I’ve started my own research.”

Stanley sighed deeply. If this continued, they’d be standing around all night. Stepping forward so he could practically touch Xeno, Stanley coughed around his unlit cigarette. Xeno’s gaze caught his but he barreled onward.

"Using glass wool soaked in nitric acid as a terminal, I’ve measured voltage with a potentiometer and…”

“Cool story, Xeno—” Stanley loudly interrupted. “Skip to the point, would ya?”

Around him everyone began to mutter again and it took Stanley half a second to realise that not only did he drop the title “Doctor”, he’d called Xeno by his first name. Xeno blinked and stared at Stanley before he laughed.

“As you wish, Stanley.” He pulled out a graph and set it on the table.

Stanley wished he knew what the squiggly lines meant. Thankfully Xeno continued his explanation and the easy summary of it rounded to this: the waves were brain waves. The swallow was still alive and that in itself was a rarity. The pieces fell together gently in Stanley’s brain and he lifted his lighter to his cigarette. He really needed this smoke.

“So, things hit by this new weapon stand a chance of surviving if they force themselves to stay awake?”

Xeno opened his mouth but all around them voices began to raise, the sound growing louder. Stanley immediately turned his head, eyes narrowing. Off the side he caught Luna with Carlos and Max also follow the sound of the voices. Her eyes half widened.

“What’s that… light?” She stammered out, her voice somehow rising above the growing noise.

Stanley couldn’t find his voice. Along the horizon a green light shone down upon them, growing ever brighter and closer. Dropping his cigarette with a startled gasp, Stanley watched as some people along the edges of the park slowly turned to stone. Immediately his heart sunk and his brain kicked into overdrive. This was the petrification beam or ray or whatever (no doubt Xeno would clarify what it was later for Stanley). Regardless, the situation was clear. They couldn’t avoid becoming petrified.

With a rush of speed, Stanley immediately grabbed Xeno’s shoulder, tugging him close. Under his hand Stanley could feel the warmth of Xeno, which helped ground him. Taking a moment to stare at Xeno Stanley half cursed that he didn’t take advantage earlier and at least hug him. Later, once Xeno broke them out of the stone Stanley would hug and kiss him all he wanted.

However long later was.

“Take cover!” Stanley shouted to his unit. “Get behind something!” Adding with another rush of air the obvious statement about not avoiding the light, Stanley’s brain slammed the one thing he had taken from Xeno’s little show and tell. “Don’t let your minds fade!”

As soon as those words left his mouth Stanley shoved Xeno down, angling his body as if he could shield him from the light, fingers brushing Xeno’s face. Xeno opened his mouth, no doubt to tell Stanley it was pointless but the words never reached Stanley. Darkness enclosed all around him and vision was no more along with smell, sound, and touch. A pinprick of terror hit Stanley’s mind before he shoved it aside. He was close to Xeno and that was all that mattered. Time to keep his mind active.

It was a good thing he was a sniper.

~

Time passed.

And passed.

And passed.

~

Stanley jolted when the sound of cracking suddenly burst through the darkness and silence. Almost like a chain reaction or a dam breaking everything rushed forward and consumed Stanley in a wave. Gasping out Stanley immediately registered that oxygen was filling his lungs, that vision was slowly returning and registering in his brain. A beat passed before he noted a soft hand on his face, cradling the cheek that slowly was shedding the stone, peeling and revealing the skin underneath. Blinking slowly Stanley glanced up into the cool but bright day before staring at the person in front of him. Kneeling with a small smile was Xeno. Stanley immediately took in his features. Hair, still somehow perfectly in place. Not a stitch of clothing on him. Eyes, calculating but filled with relief. Face… Stanley reached up and touched the dark “X” across Xeno’s forehead, tracing the deep lines. No, not lines. Cracks. Another second passed before Stanley noted there was another “X”, though it was thinner and overlapping with the larger one.

“You have some too.” Xeno informed Stanley, as if that was the most important thing for him to know. “Right here.” He trailed his own fingers around Stanley’s eyes, across the bridge of his nose. “It looks dashing.”

Stanley coughed and inhaled deeply, his vision rushing for a second with the intake of oxygen. “Flirting with me, Doctor? I’ll have you know I have a husband.”

“Oh?” Xeno leaned in. “I’m sure your husband wouldn’t mind.”

“You sure? He can be a bit obsessive.”

Xeno’s lips twitched into a smile. “Only with the things that interest him.”

Stanley laughed and without another word leaned in and pressed his lips against Xeno’s. The forward motion caused Xeno to rock back a bit but he had planted his body weight firmly and regained balance a second later. Stanley closed his eyes and kissed Xeno harder, tugging him into his equally bare arms. Warm. Safe. Present. Stanley sunk into the familiar warmth and frame of Xeno, only pulling away when he heard a distant shuffling of leaves and a cough. Taking a second to enjoy the sight of Xeno’s slightly shiny lips, Stanley glanced up to see Dr. Brody unabashedly standing there, also completely naked, with a laugh in his eyes. A few others lingered behind him but at least they had the decency to cover their modesty and opted to not comment. Wise.

“I suppose you answered why you were so comfortable and casual with Dr. Wingfield. The rumours that were starting to fly around can now be appeased.”

Stanley raised an eyebrow. Xeno laughed. “See? I did warn you about the rumours.”

Opening his mouth to tell Xeno that a rumour wasn’t a rumour if it was true, Stanley got half a sound out before Xeno pressed his hand to Stanley’s mouth. “Have the others revived?”

“Oh yeah, most of us have. Some aren’t yet.” Dr. Brody replied.

Xeno nodded and stood up. Stanley noted a very quick and crude covering around his waist. “As I suspected. There may be a slight time lag for some but I suspect they’ll revive at any moment.”

As if on cue more statues revived. Stanley sighed and tucked his thoughts away. He’d talk to Xeno later. For now, they needed to focus on survival.

~

Xeno had counted the time. Of course. Stanley didn’t bat an eyelash but everyone else around them gasped with shock and amazement. They had also revived at the optimal time, which couldn’t have entirely been a coincidence but Stanley wasn’t going to bring that small tidbit up. What mattered was how much time passed. Three thousand seven hundred years. The time stuck awkwardly, a number so massive and vast it swirled in a cloud of unknown around them, daunting in its void.

Stanley shoved it aside for later and focused on the bare essentials, following the natural leadership Xeno brought with him thanks to his knowledge of science. The ease of motion flowed through Stanley, grounding his swirling mind as the first twenty-four hours after being revived washed over them in a stark, harsh reality.

If only he could have a smoke. Stanley’s fingers twitched to hold a cigarette. He’d have to ask Xeno later.

Later. The key word.

Instead, Stanley leaned against a tree, watching the dancing sparks of the fire and the swirling of the smoke into the air. Lifting his hand to his face, Stanley stared at the clean fingers, not a trace of anything on them. Not a trace of ink, exposing him in the surprisingly uncomfortable air of nakedness. The platinum ring surviving was due to sheer dumb luck. Not as though Stanley had that luxury.

“We could redo your ring.” Xeno suddenly appeared beside Stanley, easily invading his space. “There are many ancient tattooing techniques from around the world we could utilize. For example—”

Stanley tugged Xeno’s hand into his own, lacing their fingers. “Later. Let’s focus on more important matters—"

“Of course. Survival is key but with the platinum and corn…”

“—like cigarettes for me.”

Xeno’s mouth shut audibly. “Stanley.”

“Yes?”

“You know what I’m going to say.”

“Then don’t say it?” Stanley lightly suggested before he pulled Xeno into a warm hug. “You know my answer anyways so it’s a waste of energy.”

Xeno wiggled but Stanley easily hugged him tighter so he couldn’t move away. Smiling a little, Stanley closed his eyes, enjoying the weight of Xeno in his arms before very gently tugging him back so they could kiss, despite the looks they were slowly gathering.

Oh well. At least there wouldn’t be rumours.

**Author's Note:**

> Their location: I just imagined that Stanley and his unit weren't at the park before and were flown hastily over at the last minute (as stated in canon with how they had a last minute invite).
> 
> Pocket watch: I added it in because I think pocket watches are cool. Also I think Stanley would have one.
> 
> Ring: I have a friend in the Navy who got his wedding ring tattooed because of the horror stories told about jewelry and accidents. Also they don't tattoo the whole finger because it would be a waste because the half on your palm fades/disappears faster. 
> 
> Dr. Brody's family: It hasn't been canonically stated but I thought it would be fun to just add in him being married, if just for the sake of giving him something to talk to Stanley about.
> 
> DARPA: Stands for Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency (according to Ch. 157 of the manga).
> 
> Luna: Since the manga never really stated how she was entangled with Xeno's group I just made something up about her in regards to her medical school studies.
> 
> The time frame: I wrote it that Stanley's unit arrives there first because I wanted some time to allow everything to breathe. Also, not that comes up in this fic but the time they were petrified was 20:25 (told by Xeno in Ch. 171 to Senku).
> 
> Commander: In Ch. 157 they specifically say that Stanley's title is "Commander".
> 
> Dr. Wingfield: I know canonically no one calls Xeno by "Dr. Wingfield" but by Dr. Xeno. However, I thought it would sound more formal to have them use Xeno's last name. Also, I know officially Xeno's full name is Xeno Houston Wingfield. I decided for this story's purpose that Houston is a middle name. 
> 
> Showing the swallow: In the manga panels they made it look like Xeno was only talking to a few people (mainly Stanley's unit) so I went with that.
> 
> The dialogue: Some of the dialogue from when Dr. Brody meets back up with Xeno and Stanley to the petrification event was taking from the manga. I did this for accuracy though I did sprinkle in some other dialogue to flow the story naturally.
> 
> Counting: If I remember correctly it's never confirmed if Xeno also counted but I decided he would take the same approach as Senku and count.
> 
> The tattoo disappearing: I flip flopped to decide if I head canon the tattoo staying or disappearing. I went with disappearing since 1) The petrification heals wounds and 2) You need to touch up tattoos and after 3700 years of not touching it up is a justifiable reason for a tattoo to disappear. RIP everyone with tattoos (T_T).
> 
> Writing Xeno: I hope I did a decent job. He and Senku are characters I personally find challenging to write ahaha.


End file.
